Figuring Things Out
by littlebluespacemoth
Summary: Gilderoy Lockhart is in his fourth year when he really starts to think about things. Rated T for language and other things. Sadly, the title isn't taken from a song (like a couple of my others are).


**This is another QLFC fic (to be quite frank that's all I'm really doing right now so I'll tell you if one is ever not a QLFC fic). Fair warning, there is a bit of cussing and mentions of other things.**

 **This weeks prompts were to:  
** **-Write about your team's chosen character in their 4th Year (Gilderoy Lockhart)  
** **\- (word count) 1,234 (Again, if you copy and paste the story into a word document, then it will turn out)  
** **\- (word) appearance  
** **\- (word) plethora**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe, or any other universe that I might make reference to (Cause I do that a lot)**

* * *

Gilderoy Lockhart had always been straight. Though his appearance suggested otherwise, he knew that one day he would find a woman that he would want to love and cherish; to hold tight and kiss her soft lips; to slowly make love to her like any other man would. He had it all figured out.

Things changed when Gilderoy was in fourth year and the Wizard Board of Education decided that Hogwarts needed to have a sex-ed class. So every Friday after supper all the fourth years would gather in one of the unused classrooms and would be taught about the birds and bees of life by Professor Lepidoptera.

Gilderoy found the sex-ed class extremely awkward and he always left feeling very uncomfortable and a little sick to his stomach.

 _Maybe I'm not as straight as I originally thought_ , he told himself, _No, no. I've been straight for my entire life, and I think I would have figured out if I were attracted to guys a little while back. I am in fourth year, after all. Besides, I'm sure that there is a plethora of guys out there who feel just as queasy about sex as I do, heterosexual or not_.

This is what he told himself for a good two months before he had walked in on his dorm mates arguing over something.

"We can't have this, we'll get caught," hissed Matthew, a boy with red hair and brown eyes. He was probably the most conservative of them all.

"Don't be a dummy, Matt, we aren't going to get caught," snorted Dwayne.

"Have what?" Gilderoy asked Eddy. Eddy was Gilderoy's best- and only friend. He had brown hair and blue eyes that could only be described as dreamy. He made all the girls- and some guys- swoon with his smile and playful attitude.

"Dwayne's got a magazine," said Eddy, his voice betraying his excitement.

"So?" asked Gilderoy, "Eddy gets magazines every month."

"Well yeah," said Eddy, "But this one's different. This one's got _pictures_."

"Don't all magazines have pictures?" Gilderoy asked, confused.

"Well yeah," Eddy rolled his eyes, "But I don't mean regular pictures."

"Then what type of pictures?"

"You know. _Pictures_ pictures, if you catch my drift."

"Yes, Eddy, I understand that there are pictures. But what is so special about these pictures?" Gilderoy demanded.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, would you two stop arguing?" snapped Matthew.

"Woah, woah, woah, dude. Don't have a cow," replied Eddy holding up his hands and taking a small step back. "Show him what I mean, Dwayne."

"No, no, no!" exclaimed Matthew, "They're not appropriate."

Eddy sighed, "Look man, if you don't want to see a picture of some girl's tits, then that's fine with me, but you don't have any right to stop me or anyone else from seeing them."

Gilderoy's heart leaped, his mouth dropped open, and his eyes got wide. "O-oh," he stuttered. Pictures of naked women. Fantastic.

Matthew huffed. "This is all wrong," he nagged, "We shouldn't be looking at naked women, it's completely disrespectful and goes against all traditional values."

"Look, Matt, if we wanted to live by traditional values, we would have been sorted into Slytherin," said Dwayne.

Matthew sighed, "Fine. You look at pictures of naked women, and I'll just sit in my bed, with the curtains drawn, doing the potions homework that I know at least one of you hasn't started on." He looked pointedly at Eddy and Eddy just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, dude," he said, "Have fun being boring. Come on, Larry, you can join us cool kids."

Gilderoy furrowed his eyebrows. "Larry?" he asked. Eddy had never called him that before.

Eddy smiled. "Yeah," he said, "Gilderoy can be a mouthful to say, so I figured I would shorten it a little bit."

"And the result was Larry?"

Eddy shrugged. "Yup. Now come on, let's be hormonal teenagers and look at porn."

Gilderoy sighed. Just hearing about a woman's genitalia made him cringe; he certainly didn't want to see pictures of them. He joined Eddy and Dwayne anyways because he didn't want to come across as a prude like Matt.

The three boys spent the next hour looking through the magazine. Eddy and Dwayne would groan and moan every time they turned the page and caught a glimpse at a scantily clad women posing in a suggestive manner. Gilderoy found himself with his legs bent and drawn to his chest and his chin resting on top of his knees.

Now, dear reader, as I'm sure you've figured out by now, our Gilderoy was not attracted to women, and being the smart Ravenclaw that he was, he figured this out quite quickly too.

Though he figured it out quite quickly, it took him a while to come to terms with this. That had finally happened one late November day after class when he and Eddy were alone in their dorm room talking about things. In fact it was Eddy who brought it up.

"Hey, Larry?" asked Eddy from his bed.

"Yes, Eddy?" Gilderoy responded.

"Can I ask you something… kind of serious?"

"Well you can, but depending on how serious it is, I might not respond."

"What do you think of Lynn?" Eddy asked.

Now this is the part that confused Gilderoy the most. Whenever Lynn's name was mentioned, or whenever he saw her in the hallways his heart would always flutter and he would get butterflies in his stomach. However, if he supposedly wasn't attracted to women, why was he feeling this way?

"Uh… she's nice," Gilderoy responded cautiously.

"She's really hot," Eddy said dreamily, "She's got nice jugs too."

Gilderoy had to think a minute before he understood Eddy's euphemism.

"Uh, yeah," he said, "I suppose."

That was when Eddy turned to look at him and said in a very serious tone, "Larry, are you attracted to girls?"

Gilderoy took a few minutes to respond. "I- I don't think so," he said.

Eddy nodded. "Okay," he said, "So you like guys. That's… cool."

This caused Gildeory to frown. He had never thought about himself with a guy before, but the idea of being with a guy was as off putting as the thought of being with a woman.

"Eddy," he said after a few minutes of silence in which he thought over what having sex with a guy would entail.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'm attracted to guys."

Eddy nearly fell off of his bed. "You're not?" he said, "Er… what are you attracted to then?"

"I- Why I don't think I'm attracted to anyone," Gilderoy said. It was weird to say that after fourteen years of thinking that he was attracted to women.

"No one? There's nobody out there you'd like to fuck?"

Gilderoy cringed at Eddy's bluntness, but he answered the question anyway, "Nobody that I can think of."

Eddy was silent for a minute. "Well what about romantic stuff?"

"Romantic stuff?"

"Yeah. You know. Relationships and stuff."

Gilderoy blushed. "Well, I wouldn't mind being in one of those."

"Girl or guy?"

"Doesn't matter, I suppose."

"Right then. Well, thanks for telling me, Larry."

Gilderoy smiled, "Thanks for listening." With that, part of the weight was lifted off his chest. He learned something new about himself, shared it with his best friend, and now he had the rest of the world to tell, and he knew that Eddy would be there to help him.

* * *

 **Well that was nice. Thanks for reading, and leave a review please. TTFN!**

 **~littleblueweirdo**


End file.
